


Kisses

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Deal With It, Desus - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Kisses, M/M, Rick Ships It, We all Ship it, lots of fluff, maggie ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Maggie sends Daryl to get her some of Paul's books and things get said, kisses get exchanged. Things escalate from there, mainly in chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

     Daryl sighed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, eyes scanning Paul’s trailer. They landed intermittently at the kitchen, the ridiculous lobster bib hanging next to the door, the ugly, mismatched curtains adorning every window. Then, to Paul himself. He’d wandered off in the direction of his “main” bookshelf, because _apparently_ he needed multiples, to look for some books that Maggie had requested. Dr. Carson had bed ridden her the nearer she’d gotten to her due date, though lying in bed and staring at the ceiling tiles of Barrington house wasn’t exactly her favourite pass time. So, she sent Daryl on a book run. Specifically, books that _only Jesus had_ , like she couldn’t have picked from the hundreds that lined the shelves of the much larger building she currently resided in. And Daryl knows for a fact that not all of Barrington’s books are historical or bibliographical. There’s some Dickens and Orwell thrown in there at least.

     “What were they called again?” Paul mused just loud enough for Daryl to hear as he picked through the shelf, pulling out a couple of books where the titles on the spine had worn down to incomprehensible scribbles. He glanced at the front cover and then returned them to their homes if he didn’t like what he found.

     “Uhhhh…” Daryl looked down at the post-it note that Maggie had presented him with. “Anythin’ Jules Verne, Crime and Punishment, The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy…” Paul had started gathering up all the books in his arms as he sifted through the shelf and Daryl went about the list. _There’s no way she’s going to get through all these books before the baby gets here… this is complete overkill._ Paul seemed to agree as he mumbled something about Maggie having quite the array of interests, though Daryl found that almost hypocritical considering he was pulling them _all_ from his own bookshelf. “Gulliver’s Travels And… Kama Sutra?”

     Paul dropped every single book he was holding and stared at the shelf with wide eyes. Daryl furrowed his brows at the smaller man, looking between him and the books at his feet. He was completely still save for the twitching at the corners of his mouth and a bit of colour rushing to his cheekbones. Daryl would started to worry for the scout’s health if he hadn’t spoken up.

     “I don’t… I think she’ll survive without that last one Daryl…” Paul rubbed his hand over his mouth and scratched at his beard nervously as he attempted to hide his amused smirk. He shook himself off a bit and started gathering the books he’d dropped.

     “Why’d ya say that?” Daryl prickled as he moved to pick up and replace one of the novels that had fallen from the shelf. _The Hound of the Baskervilles._ He didn’t get why Paul was being so weird about a book… it put him on edge. Though, most everything did that these days.

     “Because Maggie doesn’t have any use for a book like that, especially _right now_. And I have no clue who she would read it _for_ anyway unless she’s got somebody she would like us to meet.” Paul mused with that dumb grin on his face and Daryl looked up to catch his gaze. He placed Maggie’s books on top of the pile in Paul’s arms and finished putting away the rest.

     “Yer not makin’ any sense right now.” Daryl was beginning to sound agitated as he rolled his eyes, dropping back onto the couch as he glaring as Paul placed the books on the coffee table. He hated these mind games and tip-toeing around proper answers. Paul sighed and cleared his throat, averting his gaze. Everything about this situation just seemed _weird_ to Daryl. Paul read a ton of books, why did this one get such a strange reaction? Why was he _blushing?_

     “I mean, like, I have it if she really wants it. But I’m sure she’s just messing with you.” Paul wandered to his bed and reached underneath it, pulling out a paperback book with large lettering on it. No pictures on the front, no hint to what was inside. He tossed it towards Daryl and it landed in his lap. Daryl glared down at it and flipped it over, but there was no description on the back. He figured it must have been on some sort of dust cover that had been long-since lost. He picked it up and thumbed through the pages. His cheeks coloured and he tossed it, placing his face in his palms and growling his embarrassment. _Of course Maggie would do this…_

     Paul joined him on the couch and folded his hands in his lap, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he was sure Daryl would knock him on his ass for it.

     “You can’t tell me you’ve never heard of that before?” Paul chuckled, and Daryl remained unresponsive. “I mean, I’ve never tried anything in it, barely even looked at it-” Daryl shook his head as Paul continued, wishing the conversation to just end. “-but everybody’s heard of it.”

     “Nah, never even…” Daryl weighed whether he should admit this next part, but Paul was his friend now. Possibly his best friend next to Rick. “‘V never even kissed nobody so-”

     “Fuck off.” Paul interrupted Daryl’s embarrassing confession and the hunter prickled again. “I mean-” Paul backtracked, “I refuse to believe that you’ve never kissed anybody, that’s all.”

     Daryl was silent for a moment, face still hidden in his palms, muffling his grumbled words and breaths. He spoke through his fingers and peaked out with one, unamused eye.

     “Why…?”

     “Cause you’re hot?” Paul shrugged, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. Daryl flushed a shade darker and closed his fingers again.

     “Stop.”

     “I’m serious! Actually, the most attractive man I’ve met, before and after the apocalypse, even if you _are_ a little emotionally constipated.” Paul teased and shouldered Daryl playfully. Daryl pulled his hands away from his face as he took a slightly less agitated breath and smirked.

     “Never looked in a mirror ‘fore?” Daryl responded shyly, trying to fall back into their usual banter. Well, not usual. The easygoing air of it was the usual, but not this flirtatious side. That’s something Paul had been trying to coax out of the hunter for _months_. Paul’s entire body felt like it was on fire, maybe even comparable to the bright red that Daryl was currently sporting over the bridge of his nose and on the tips of his ears. He ran one of his hands nervously through his hair and smiled, hoping against hope that Daryl wouldn’t immediately crawl back into his shell of introversion after the slight escape.

     “Thank you.” Paul mumbled, not knowing what else to say, and feeling slightly dumb for it. This was practically a breakthrough for Daryl, and all he could say was _thanks_? To be fair, he’d never expected any Daryl breakthroughs to be in the form of flirting. Especially not with himself, though he’d _really_ hoped for it. Daryl nodded in response and chewed at his thumb nervously.

     “Say that to all the guys?” Paul continued to tease, trying to break the tension, and trying to ease himself back into conversation at the same time. Why did he suddenly feel so nervous? Like some damn high-school girl flirting with he professor.

     “Nah.” Daryl chuckled and looked up at him, small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, though Paul could still see the nervousness that was reeking havoc in his mind.

     “So… you’ve never kissed _anybody_? Not even, like, a peck on the cheek?” Paul brought up the embarrassing topic again and Daryl groaned, looking away. Paul took that as a yes. He probably should have thought out his next sentence a little more, but his lovesick brain obviously had other plans. “You wanna try?” Paul coughed out and tried to keep his gaze steeled in the older man’s direction. Daryl’s ears had coloured so much they were almost purple, and he turned to give a very cautious glance at the scout, jaw locking tight.

     “Don’ fuck with me.” Daryl grumbled out and Paul shook his head, raising his hands in surrender with wide, panicked eyes.

     “No! No, no, no, I-I… I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” Paul licked his lower lip nervously. He noticed Daryl’s eyes follow the movement, returning to Paul immediately after.

     Daryl was still for what felt like an eternity. At some point, Paul sighed and turned to look back at his wall of bookshelves, pinching the skin between his brows and mentally beating himself. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, or to take it back, ask Daryl to forget about it and take Maggie her stack of books. He would follow it up with banging his head against the wall for the remainder of the day, cursing every stupid decision he’s ever made. Just then, he felt a large, calloused hand touch the back of his neck so gently that he could have mistaken it for wind. He leaned into the touch and looked over at Daryl, giving him a soft smile that must have convinced the older man he wasn’t being cruel, which seemed to be something Daryl was all too used to. Daryl gave the shortest, quirk of a smile in response. The tiniest curl of his lips, and it made Paul relax just the slightest bit.

     Paul moved slowly, looking out for any sign that Daryl was uncomfortable. His eyes flicked over every inch of him that might show signs of distress, but he remained stoic and tense. The usual Daryl stance. The hand that wasn’t currently on Paul’s neck was gripping at one of his own knees, knuckles going white with the grip. Paul pressed his forehead against Daryl’s, letting it rest there gently and breathing slowly as the very crimson-faced man adjusted to the closeness.

     The two were friends, Paul would even say best friends at this point. And anybody with eyes could see the smaller man was completely head over heels for the surly hunter. Needless to say, he was also completely terrified of ruining the relationship he’s built up with him over time. So, if Daryl were to say stop, he would be on the other side of the room in a heart beat to keep from making him the least bit uncomfortable. Maybe even on the other side of Hilltop.

     “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Daryl… I don’t want to force you.” Paul reassured, trying his best not to sound condescending, though he never meant for it to be in the first place. “Though, I do want to…” Daryl took a deep breath in through his nose, letting it out through his lips. Paul felt the breath against his mouth and shivered. Daryl nodded, but didn’t move.

     When Daryl’s breath quickened and his lips stayed parted, Paul went for it. Pressing the gentlest of kisses against his lips, lasting for only a few moments before he pulled away, foreheads still connected and Daryl’s hand still resting on his neck. Paul slowly reached towards the seemingly blissed-out man, placing his hand on top of his head and stroking slowly.

     “How was that?” Paul murmured softly through a smile he couldn’t force off his lips but not wanting to alert him. Daryl leaned forward and their noses brushed gently, almost teasingly. He would use the word nuzzle if it didn’t sound so ridiculous, even inside of his own head.

     “S’good.” Daryl sighed and Paul used his free hand to grab Daryl’s, running his thumb over the small, circular scars that littered the skin. Daryl squeezed in response and closed the distance again, a little too rough and very inexperienced, but perfectly Daryl. The hand Paul had placed on Daryl’s head traveled to the back of his neck and squeezed gently, tangling in the slightly shorter hairs and scratching gently at the skin. Paul began to guide Daryl, kissing him slowly and deeply. Daryl sighed and leaned forward. Paul smiled against his lips.

     The kisses were not desperate or passionate. Nor were they particularly gentle. They seemed to be their own entity. Something completely and totally Daryl. Soft and wet with the pleasant after-burn of beards scratching at tender flesh. Paul let his tongue peak out and graze Daryl’s lips every so often, but never pushed further than that. A first kiss shouldn’t be so intense as that. Not in his mind at the very least. This felt absolutely perfect, and Paul found himself wishing that his fist kiss had been more like this rather than the rushed nonsense he had behind his foster home.

     Paul lost track of time, falling completely in love with just kissing and sharing the same breath. When he finally pulled away, Daryl’s eyes were still shut and his face was relaxed to an extent that Paul had never seen before. Paul smiled as he took in the sight. Daryl’s shoulders sagging and breath coming softly. His long hair framing his face perfectly and the skin of his ears and cheeks still dusted pink. Daryl’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Paul.

     “Do you want to stop?” Paul’s voice was hushed, but not babying. He knew how much Daryl despised it when people treated him like some wounded animal. Especially after the Sanctuary. Daryl looked down at the couch cushions and pressed his lips together in a tight line, wheels in his head turning. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you want to stop here Daryl.” Paul assured him and Daryl’s eyes snapped back up to stare into his.

     “No, I… don’t- don’t think I wanna stop.” Daryl took a deep breath and pushed his lips to brush Paul’s as he spoke. “Don’ ever wanna stop.”

     Paul nodded and dove back in for the next bone-melting kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

     Ever since the “Kama Sutra” incident a month ago, Daryl’s been a complete fiend for stealing kisses from Paul. Maggie had already given birth, a small boy that she named after her father. And yet, Daryl would constantly come by to _pick up more books for her_ , returning the old ones and hanging around for an extra twenty minutes or so. Paul was more than willing to take part. In fact, he looked forward to it with bated breath every day, looking over his shoulder every minute or so in hopes that he’ll see Daryl somewhere out of the corner of his eye. Propped up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting at one of the picnic tables and sharpening one of his knives. The people of Hilltop probably think that he’s become schizophrenic, or just plain paranoid, he was always looking around like a dog that heard a tree branch snap. But he couldn’t care less what other people thought of him. Especially when Daryl would come up from behind him and rest his chin on his shoulder, a silent invitation if he’d ever seen one.

     He could be anywhere and the larger man would somehow manage to track him down, listing off a few mediocre reasons as to why he’d searched him out. Paul would go along with it and ask Daryl to help him out with whatever he was working on, because he always seemed to be doing something. Whether that be working on the growing garden beds that littered the grounds of Hilltop, building extra storage room and housing for the constantly incoming residents, or getting himself set up to go for a supply run. Daryl would be there and silently go about helping him until the job was done and Paul could whisk him away to somewhere private and kiss him breathless, diving in like he was starved for it.

     Lately, Paul had decided to goad the hunter into it. Simple things. Like laying in Daryl’s lap whenever they had a moment alone in the trailer, chewing at his fingernails to bring attention to his mouth, just keeping his gaze attached to the hunter as he went about his own business until he gave in. But Paul didn’t want to push it and make him uncomfortable, even though he loved the way Daryl would flush and nervously chew at his thumb while he considered what he should do. It wouldn’t last for long though before he would nod curtly and go for it, initiating a gentle kiss that had Paul’s mind reeling in the best possible way. Always as heart-stopping as the first.

     Although, lately, their little sessions seemed to be heating up quite a bit. Paul would run his hands over Daryl’s biceps, fingers twitching and gripping a little tighter the more muscle they encountered. Daryl would place one of his own hands on Paul’s knee and slide it upwards, unintentionally teasing as Paul teased his tongue inside of Daryl’s mouth.

     A couple of days ago, it became especially intense as Daryl pressed Paul against a tree just outside of the Kingdom, hands roaming and mouth finding its way down the side of Paul’s throat. Paul could feel himself beginning to harden behind the thin layer of cargo pants as Daryl pressed their bodies together and groaned. Daryl never took the lead like this, and Paul wouldn’t have stopped him for anything. Anything save for a damn walker lumbering towards them, rotting jaw gaping at them like he _knew_ what they were doing.

     Currently, the two were working on an old car together up in Alexandria. Tucked away inside, what was considered, Daryl’s home. Rick and some of the other men from the community had helped him to roll the truck into his garage and given him the low down on the key issues. They were very adamant about getting it fixed up as they’d managed to find the keys for it, which was becoming increasingly difficult these days unless they’d come across the car abandoned on the road, keys still jammed in the ignition. The bed of the truck was large as well, which would be perfect for supply runs.

     The summer sun was beginning to set, disappearing behind the walls of Alexandria and inviting in a chillier air that glowed with the fiery oranges and yellows of nightfall. Cool blues and inky blacks soon to take their place. The door to the garage lifted open and a mixture of faint moonlight and the suns rays pouring in and illuminating the entrance. Paul was currently laid flat on a creeper seat, hair tied up in a messy bun and t-shirt riding up his torso as he fiddled underneath the clunky machine. He didn’t know much about fixing cars, but he was always up for anything that meant he would get to spend some extra time with Daryl. If he learned how to make the beast of a truck run properly again, that was a nice bonus.

     “Hey Daryl,” Paul spoke as he wheeled himself out from underneath the car. “Could you pass me that wrench? Next to you, on the table. The one I’m using now’s too big for this next part. At least I think it is… I really don’t know _what_ I’m doing.” He half-instructed, half-mused and Daryl cleared his throat roughly as he reached for it, pausing for a moment and looking carefully at the smaller man spread out beneath the car.

     “…Maybe.”

     “Maybe?” Paul laughed and Daryl nodded. “Well, what do I gotta do to turn that into a ‘yes’?” Paul’s voice was sweet as he smiled up at the hunter and stretched his legs out teasingly, hoping to continue where they left off the other day. The flesh of his abdomen peaked out from behind his shirt and Daryl’s eyes followed every movement. Daryl slowly walked towards him, crouching down and tossing the tool between his hands. He reached out tentatively once he’d settled on which hand would keep the wrench hostage, using the other to gently trace the exposed skin of Paul’s hip, the bone protruding teasingly. Paul sighed and his eyes fluttered for a moment before meeting Daryl’s.

     “Could gimme a kiss.” Daryl’s cheeks tinged pink as he spoke and Paul’s smile broadened in response, teeth peaking out from between pink lips. He half wondered whether they might still be swollen from countless, intense make-out sessions. If that were the case, it would certainly work to his advantage at this given moment. Not like Daryl needed much goading…

     “Then why don’t you come down here and get it?” Paul’s teasing tone was enough to erase any nervousness from Daryl’s mind. He set the tool down next to himself and dropped to one knee, hand wrapping around the back of Paul’s neck as he leaned forward. “Should warn you, I’m covered in grease.” Paul giggled, and Daryl shook his head at that.

     “S’fine.” Daryl murmured and ran his hand further under Paul’s shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft, warm skin against his calloused touch. Paul’s eyes fell shut and he gave another soft breath before Daryl finally kissed him. Gently, slowly. Like they had all the time in the world. Paul fell in love with kissing all over again during moments like these. When Daryl would lose himself in the kiss itself and the gentle touches that tended to follow. His scruffy facial hair would itch at his skin gently and make him croon, toes curling in his boots. Daryl would press himself closer, body practically magnetized to the smaller man as he groaned quietly.

     Daryl’s fingers twitched faintly and he moaned when Paul began to lick into his mouth teasingly. He dragged his tongue over the roof of Daryl’s mouth and across his gums, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Making it messy and almost desperate, Paul whined brokenly and Daryl’s hand traveled even further upward. He let it rest in the middle of Paul’s chest and felt the quickening heartbeat beneath his palm. Paul placed his own hand over top of Daryl’s through the thin fabric of his shirt, squeezing subtly in a silent plea that he keep it there.

     “Daryl.” Paul gasped between sloppy kisses and the hunter pulled away, just enough for Paul to speak his piece. “Maybe we should close the door?” Paul winked playfully at him and Daryl flushed deep red down to his collarbone, most likely even lower than that. “I mean, if you’re up for it. If not, we can just-” Daryl bolted upright and ran for the garage door, grabbing the handles and pulling it down so fast that it rattled when it hit the ground, nearly bouncing back up. Paul smiled warmly as he watched him and stood up to lean against the truck, back pressed against cold steel. Paul reached above him to pull his hair free, not noticing how close Daryl had become in the short amount of time it took him to stand.

     And then the older man was back on him, hands immediately going to his waist and traversing up his sides, hiking his shirt up as he did so. Daryl angled himself downward and started trailing kisses across Paul’s bare stomach. Paul let his head fall back against the truck with a resounding ‘thunk’ noise that made his teeth rattle like the garage door. His hands trekked over Daryl’s shoulders and landed in his hair, tangling through the soft locks that seemed to be washed more often as of recent. Paul wasn’t dumb, he knew he was the reason behind that. Paul raised one of his legs to wrap around Daryl’s lower back, thigh and calf muscles jumping as Daryl placed one of his hands under his knee to keep him there. Paul wanted to ask him if this was okay. Felt like he needed to reassure the older man that if he wanted to stop, they could. But his body was absolutely screaming at him to allow Daryl to mold him like putty.

     Daryl grabbed Paul’s other leg and raised it from the ground to fully encircle his waist, pressing his body more tightly against Paul’s to keep him from falling. Daryl straightened himself and returned to face level with Paul, looking at him nervously and with a slightly lost expression. Paul smiled and cupped Daryl’s jaw in both hands, running his thumbs over his cheeks and feeling the heat that radiated from them.

     “Do you need me to show you what to do?” Paul’s voice was gentle and sweet, though not at all demeaning. Daryl sucked his lower lip between his teeth and nodded, the hands on Paul’s thighs trembling and squeezing intermittently. Paul leaned forward and placed his lips on the side of Daryl’s throat, leaving a trail of fluttering kisses until he reached the hollow just before his collarbone. Daryl’s posture relaxed and he moved his head to allow Paul better access. The slighter man smiled against the heated flesh and allowed the kisses to devolve into something messier, rougher. Daryl moaned in response and his hips jerked, forcing Paul to readjust himself and grind against Daryl’s stomach. The sound that Daryl made was something Paul would have liked to drown himself in.

     “Daryl- hah, ah… couch.” Paul groaned against his shoulder and Daryl nodded, carrying them back to the old and torn sofa. It had come back with them from a rather unsuccessful run and Paul had said he’d liked the colour, so Daryl stuck it in the garage for when he needed a nap in between hunting trips and fixing up Alexandria’s growing array of vehicles.

     Daryl sat down and Paul straddled him, returning to sucking at his throat as his hands made their way to Daryl’s belt. Daryl must have noticed Paul’s struggle with the tricky, leather strip as he chuckled and placed his hands over the scouts.

     “Need some help sunshine?” Daryl teased and Paul felt the rumble of his words against his mouth. He pulled away from Daryl’s neck to properly look at him, knowing that behind that false bravado, he was still incredibly timid and nervous. After all, he wouldn’t be Daryl otherwise. Paul smirked and cupped his hand over the growing bulge in Daryl’s jeans, kneading and running his thumb over the thick head. Daryl groaned, low and long and so completely sexy that it went straight to Paul’s cock.

     “You offering, babe?” Paul teased in response and Daryl shivered, immediately having his belt open and pants unzipped, working at Paul’s shortly after. He choked out sounds that could only be described as raunchy as Paul continued to grind his palm against his swelling cock. Daryl’s hand snapped back to Paul’s jaw and he captured his lips in a kiss that felt absolutely desperate, other hand gripping at Paul’s hip and pulling him tightly to his torso.

     “Gonna- oh! Fuck Paul, I havn’ done this ‘fore, ‘m not gonna last.” Daryl gasped out between kisses and Paul smiled against his mouth. Paul removed his hands from Daryl’s prick and instead, opted to rub his own arousal against the larger man’s. Daryl, of course, rewarded him with a plethora of guttural moans and choked off grunts that had Paul’s pulse racing. His body absolutely vibrated with a mixture of both effort and bliss, fingers gripping at Daryl’s shirt for dear life as he rocked against him. He’d never gotten so much pleasure from merely grinding against another person since his teenage years, though it didn’t surprise him that Daryl was the one to have such an affect on him. Simply raking his eyes over the muscled form in front of him had him inching further towards the proverbial edge that was his climax.

     “Don’t worry, ‘m close too.” Paul assured the hunter and continued to thrust against him, cock throbbing painfully in the confines of his boxers. Every muscle in his body suddenly went tense as his stomach tightened and thighs seized. He wrapped one arm firmly around the back of Daryl’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, sharing the same breath with the older man as he came hard enough to see stars. Daryl must not have been far behind as he stiffened underneath the scout and Paul’s name became a whisper on his lips. Paul felt the wet heat from Daryl’s release against his own and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as Daryl swallowed every obscene noise that tore itself from Paul’s lungs by kissing him.

     As the two recovered, Paul found himself wondering exactly how Daryl would react when the drunk happiness that comes after sex wore off. His worries only grew stronger when Daryl slowly picked him up and placed him next to himself on the couch. He stood up immediately after and headed for the truck. Jesus ran his hand worriedly over his face and was surprised when he reopened his eyes to see a wrench, two inches from his nose, handle facing towards him.

     “Let me know if ya need anythin’ else.” Daryl grumbled, a small and nervous smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Paul sighed and relaxed into the couch, grabbing the wrench and looking up at Daryl with intent clear in his features.

     “Don’t bother zipping your pants back up, cause I’m gonna need a lot more than this.”


End file.
